


Payback Bitch!

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panties, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only a flash of black lace, but that’s all it takes; and Sam knows Dean has panties on under those tight jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/gifts).



> This is is just an image I had in my mind because B is mean and evil! That and its just too pretty an image for me not to want to share.

* * *

It’s only a flash, but honestly, it’s all Sam needs to be rock hard in seconds. Just that one little glimpse of black lace at the small of Dean’s back. It speeds his pulse damn near double and he gulps. That is so far from fair, he thinks; Dean wearing panties, not fair at all. These are ones Sam recognizes, ones that he knows mold along the perfect globes of his brother’s ass cheeks, cupping his cock and balls so damn pretty. They frame Dean’s beautiful package in see through lace, and Sam bites his lip at just the thought of his big brother bending over. Sam thinks about what he would do; sidle up behind Dean, yank those tight jeans down and rub his hard cock all over the silky soft lace.  
  
Yeah, Sammy saw, Dean smirks to himself as he pulls his shirt over his head. His baby brother knows exactly what he’s wearing under his jeans today, and it’s going to be a long day for Sam.  
  
“Pay back, baby brother.” Dean says as he turns around, shrugging into his jacket. “Next time, maybe you won’t tease me with that pretty little skirt you have.” He winks then heads out the door, blowing a kiss over his shoulder and laughing all the way to the Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know who thought what?


End file.
